


Cry Just A Little

by DreadfulMind



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: After Karasuno/ Seijou match, Can be read platonic or romantic, I wrote this on my train ride to school today, Iwaizumi cries, M/M, Spoilers, Suga comforts him, and edited on the way back, whatever you want - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 08:20:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6462844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreadfulMind/pseuds/DreadfulMind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Suga was whistling a tune to himself as he opened the door to the bathroom, so he didn't hear the muffled crying through the door. But he could hear it clearly once he was inside. He heard the sharp sob of someone trying to stop. </p>
<p>"Iwaizumi?" He asked, "are you sure you're alright?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cry Just A Little

**Author's Note:**

> Title sucks, oh well. Enjoy the story though !

Suga made his way to the bathroom. Sure, everyone had said they grabbed all their things, but Suga always liked to double check. He had left his bag with Daichi while the rest of the team waited for the bus, so he was happily skipping down the hall, still feeling the prideful buzz of having won the game against Seijou. 

He was whistling a tune to himself as he opened the door to the bathroom, so he didn't hear the muffled crying through the door. But he could hear it clearly once he was inside. He heard the sharp sob of someone trying to stop. 

He walked over to the last stall, the only closed one, and knocked gently on the door, "hey, are you okay?" He asked. 

He wished he had brought his bag with him, he knew he had a packet of tissues in there, soft ones infused with lotion.

He could hear the person getting toilet paper and then followed by then blowing their nose, "I'm fine," they said, their voice nasally.

Suga recognized the voice, he hadn't really heard it in conversation all that much, but he had heard it calling things out while on the court. 

"Iwaizumi?" He asked, "are you sure you're alright?"

The door opened just a fraction, enough to Iwaizumi to look out, "oh, Sugawara."

Suga couldn't see much, really just Iwaizumi's eye, but it was rimmed with red, confirming Suga's earlier suspicions that he had been crying. 

"Do you need anything?"

Iwaizumi frowned and closed the door, Suga heard the lock being slid into place, he cleared his throat, "no, you can leave," 

Suga could understand how Iwaizumi was feeling, probably a lot similar to how they felt when Karasuno had lost to them, but Suga imagined it was worse. Iwaizumi was feeling now what Suga, Daichi, Asahi, and even Kiyoko would have been feeling had they lost today. It was their last chance to make it to Nationals, and they couldn't do it. Suga could only imagine Iwaizumi was feeling despair and guilt. 

Suga stayed there though, he didn't want to leave Iwaizumi alone, he shot a text to Daichi, "I'll be there soon, something came up," Daichi replied quickly that the bus wasn't there yet anyway.

Suga took a deep breathe and knocked on the stall, "it's not your fault, you know?"

"yes it is," Iwaizumi's voice was sharp, but ragged, "it's all my fault,"

"You were a strong team," Suga tried to console him, "it was a close game, that proves it,"

"Yeah but your players were the stronger six,"

"That doesn't mean you weren't strong," Suga remembered all those spikes he had seen Iwaizumi hit, they were full of power and passion, Iwaizumi was strong, "but just because you're strong doesn't mean you have to carry your whole team on your own, their strong too,"

Through the wall, they could hear someone calling Iwaizumi's name, Suga looked to the door, expecting someone to come in when the voices got closer, it was several of them now.

He didn't expect the stall door to be opened and him being pulled in by a tight grip on his shirt. He stumbled inside, loosing his footing in the sudden pull. Iwaizumi closed the door behind him.

Iwaizumi put a finger to his lips, signaling to Suga to be quiet. The door opened just as Iwaizumi was squatting with his feet on the toilet seat. 

"Iwa-chan? Are you in here?" It was Oikawa. 

A knock on the stall startled Suga, "occupied," he called out.

"Oh, I'm sorry,"

The foot steps started to recede and then the door was being opened, "he's not in here," Oikawa said, then the door shut. They were more murmuring outside the door and then feet scattered.

"Do you really think it's a good idea to be hiding from your team?" Suga asked, Iwaizumi stepping off the toilet. 

"Probably not," Iwaizumi's voice had lost some of its roughness, slipping back into his normal tone, "but I know Oikawa and at least looking at me will distract him while I think of what I have to say to him, and everyone else," he leaned against the stall wall, Suga following his lead and leaning against the door.

"I guess that's a rational plan," he surmised, "although I must say that hiding in the bathroom was probably the most cliché thing you could have done,"

Iwaizumi chuckled once, and Suga was glad he could get at least that much out of him.

"You're right," he said, "I wasn't really thinking,"

He was looking down, so Suga put a gentle hand on his shoulder, "it's okay to break down sometimes, no one is going to judge you, especially not under these circumstances," his phone vibrated in his hand, he brought it up to glance at it.

"Your bus is here?" Iwaizumi asked.

"Yeah, but I can send Daichi a text saying I need a couple minutes, it's not like they'll leave without me," he smiled at Iwaizumi when they finally made eye contact.

But Iwaizumi shook his head, "no that's okay," he reached past Suga to open the stall door, "I really should be getting out of here before they come back," they walked out of the stall together, Iwaizumi going to the sink and looking at himself. 

He seemed to be shocked by his appearance because he opened the cold faucet and started splashing water on his face. Suga giggled at his actions.

"What? You think this is funny?" Iwaizumi accused, but there was no malice in his voice.

"Yeah, a little," Suga met his eyes in the reflection of the mirror and smiled, he walked to where the paper towels were and dispensed one, folding it up into a neat square he let it get soaked from the cold water. He pressed it between his hands to get the excess water out, "here," he said, he turned Iwaizumi around, free hand holding his shoulder and the other pressed the wet towel underneath his right eye, applying a bit of pressure and then spotting the rest of the area around his eye. When he finished with that one he motioned for Iwaizumi to look in the mirror, his right eye was considerably less red that his left.

"Neat trick," he complimented

Suga shrugged, "just a few things I picked up. Just do it to your other eye, and maybe a little around your nose," he said, pointing out the red areas of his face.

"Hey!" Iwaizumi said, snatching the towel out of Suga's hand and pressing it to his nose.

It was faint but Suga could see a hint of a blush blossoming underneath his dark skin. He giggled, "I'm sorry, just trying to help," his phone vibrated again, this time from Kiyoko.

"It's okay if you have to go," Iwaizumi said, "you've helped me a lot already, thanks,"

Suga wasn't sure how to say what he wanted to ask next, not really until he was blurting out, "can I have your number?"

Iwaizumi looked at him in shock, "wh-what?" 

"Just to make sure you're okay," Suga clarified, "you can call me or text me, if you want. I just- I don't like leaving people like this. But if you don't want to, it's okay," he felt rather shy now, he usually tried to think about what to say before he said, but his mouth seemed to have worked faster than his brain. He probably could have worded it better so it didn't sound so creepy.

"Umm okay," 

Suga was a bit surprised that Iwaizumi agreed, but he handed over his phone and let him put in his number.

"I texted myself so I could have your number," Iwaizumi said, handing it back.

Suga nodded and took it back, he was just going to put it in his pocket when it started to vibrate, "umm, you're calling me," Iwaizumi's name flashing on the screen.

"It's probably Oikawa. Could I answer?"

Suga nodded and handed his phone. He could hear Oikawa's voice coming in through the phone but he couldn't make out words, "I'm fine," Iwaizumi said, "yeah, I was talking to him about something...none of you're business Shittykawa, I'll meet you in the bus in a couple minutes," he hung up ,"I should probably go," he told Suga, "thank you for everything, really," and with that he patted Suga's shoulder as he walked out the bathroom.

Suga waited a couple minutes, there was no real reason to, but he did anyway before he made his way to his team.

They were just getting on the bus, Hinata and Noya jumping up and down.

"Suga-san! We were worried Seijou had tried to kidnap you!" Hinata said.

"Yeah! We were about to form the "Save Suga from Seijou" protection task force," Noya added.

Suga laughed and grabbed his bag from Daichi, who gave him a look, asking if everything was okay. Suga responded with a smile and a short nod of his head, one he was sure Daichi would notice.

He addressed Hinata, "they didn't kidnap me, I just got a little lost,"

"See? I told you dumbasses he was fine," Tsukishima muttered under his breath.

"Well now that we know I'm fine, let's get back home," 

Everyone filed inside the bus, now that the attention was off of Suga, he had time to ask himself if Iwaizumi would actually text him tonight, or at all. If he didn't, would it be okay for Suga to text him? 

He didn't have to wonder for too long, the bus had just pulled off when his phone buzzed.

Iwaizumi: Oikawa seems to think you tried to kidnap me.

Suga smiled at his phone, receiving a nudge from Daichi. He shook his head and texted back.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments?


End file.
